Miscellaneous groups
CIA The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is a civilian intelligence agency of the United States government. Its primary function is collecting and analyzing information about foreign governments, corporations, and persons in order to advise public policy makers. In the Metal Gear Solid series, they arranged the Virtuous Mission with The Boss to regain control of the Philosopher's Legacy. However when Volgin used a portable nuclear weapon given by The Boss, it became necessary for them to distance themselves from The Boss and her involvement in the chain of events. So Naked Snake was sent in afterward (Operation Snake Eater) to kill Colonel Volgin, The Boss, her Cobra Unit, and also to retrieve the Legacy. Delta Force The United States Army's "1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (1st SFOD-D)" — commonly known as Delta Force by civilians — is an integral element of the Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC). Delta Force's primary tasks are counter-terrorism and national intervention operations, although it is an extremely versatile group that is capable of assuming many mission types, including (but not limited to) hostage rescue, enemy raids, and covert enemy force neutralizations. Delta Force conducts missions similar to those attributed to the British Special Air Service (SAS), from which it was originally modeled. Members * Big Boss * Roy Campbell Force XXI The United States Army's Task Force XXI program (TF-XXI for short) was actually a series of trial exercises and initiatives that utilized virtual reality training for selected soldiers during the late 1990's by the United States Army in the interest of modernization. The goal was to test unique concepts, tactics, and technologies on the modern-day battlefield. Many of the new weapons and tactical technology that is currently in use or under development (as of this writing) may have been inspired by the TF-XXI trials. Some of the real-life technology that was tested included software-defined radios (which inspired Solid Snake's Codec), appliqué computers, ground surveillance radar (which inspired the Soliton Radar System designed by Mei Ling), satellite radio e-mail systems, and Unmanned Aerial Vehicles like the Cipher. TF-XXI participated in various advanced combat exercises during these trials. Raiden took part in these trials exclusively during his soldier training. In the Metal Gear Solid series, selected subjects of the Force XXI trial programs were jointly assigned with the mercenaries of the Zanzibar Land disturbance (with the U.S. government paying their contracts) to create the next generation of Special Forces units, which later became known as the Genome army during the Shadow Moses Incident. Whether or not Raiden took any part in gene therapy is unknown, but it is known that he was not a member of the Genome Army during the Shadow Moses Incident. It is speculated that his participation in the Force XXI trial programs ended before the merger with the Zanzibar mercenary force, prior to the events of Metal Gear Solid. Green Berets The Green Berets were a reknowned Special Forces group formed in 1961 and still active till this day but under United States Army Special Forces. Most famous was a young Green Berets by the name of Roy Campbell who served as a Green Berets up until the incident in South America who he met up with the legendary soldier Big Boss. Former Members * Big Boss * Solid Snake * Roy Campbell * Master Miller GSG-9 The special forces/black ops branch of the German military, they haven't played any apparent role in the Metal Gear series yet. But its state they will appear in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Marine Corps Force responsible for the creation of the Metal Gear Ray project, which was in response to the proliferation of metal gear variants through out the world. A large group of marines guarded the tanker Discovery while it was transporting Ray. Most famous during this incident was Commandant of the Marine Corps General Scott Dolph Members * Scott Dolph Mercenaries(PMCs) Soldiers employed to take part in a military action and often belonging to a state which is not involved in the conflict. Usually hired warriors, wanting pay for their duties, mercenaries are often known by the government but rejected. Although rejected, if the time comes when a nation needs extra troops or "dirty work" to be done, they would probably hire mercenaries. Most mercenary groups often break off of former government or military, like with Gurlukovich's group of Pro-Communist soldiers. They are working under a single mother-company named Outer Heaven ultimately headed by Liquid Ocelot. Logistically, technologically, and tactically advantaged, they are deployed all over the globe with the use of high-tech, high-end technology on the battlefield, and can come in and out of any conflict with minimal casualties. They are a fighting force seemingly unstopable as long as their contractors keep the cash flowing with the help of the war economy. Liquid, having accumilated enough funds to launch an armed insurrection against the United States as a means of challenging The Patriots as Solidus had attempted with Arsenal Gear, seeks to gain control of their SOP as a means of relinquishing any qualms they would have against fighting their primary contractors. They appear in Metal Gear Solid 4. SAS The Special Air Service regiment (SAS) is the principal special forces unit of the British Army. A small and secretive institution, the SAS has served as a model for similar units fielded by other countries. The SAS forms a significant part of the United Kingdom's Special Forces. The other parts are: the Special Boat Service (SBS), the Special Reconnaissance Regiment (SRR), and the Special Forces Support Group (SFSG). The SAS can trace its existence back to 1941, when British Army volunteers conducted raids behind enemy lines in the North African Campaign of World War II. The regiment's motto is "Who Dares Wins." Members * The Boss * Major Zero * Liquid Snake * Master Miller The Boss's connection to the SAS - besides membership - is vague, but Major Zero was known to complain that U.S. soldiers were less able to adapt to surplus situations than the SAS members. Liquid Snake worked for the SAS as a sleeper agent in the Gulf War for the SAS, also tracking down enemy SCUD missiles, but was captured by hostile forces and kept as a prisoner of war. Upon his rescue he was scouted for FOXHOUND, but it is unknown how his connection to the SAS continued after that. Navy Navy SEALS The U.S. Navy's Sea, Air, and Land (SEAL) forces are the elite special operations forces (or Special Forces) of the United States Navy. They are commonly utilized in unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, direct action, counter-terrorism, and special reconnaissance operations. They are also the Special Forces unit that was sent to the Big Shell to rescue the President and the hostages. Both teams however were killed in action: Bravo Team was killed by Fortune, and Alpha Team was killed by Vamp. However Lt.J.G. Iroquois Pliskin (later revealed to be Solid Snake in disguise) survived the attack against Alpha Team because Vamp recognized his identity and informed Fortune of Snake's presence when he was called back. Pliskin then went on to provide mission support for Raiden through intelligence gathering and by providing survival tips, among other related activities. Members * Iroquois Pliskin PMC PMCs (Private Military Companies) are mostly prominent in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. There are five PMC groups, which are run by one mother company, known as Outer Heaven. Two of the five PMC Units are known as: *Praying Mantis *Outer Haven The rest, as this point, remain unknown. Liquid Ocelot also has a private army, known as the Frogs. UDT US Army US Government The United States Government have had their own brand of selected characters to play within the main plot of all of Metal Gear Solid. The most famous were respectively President George Sears (Solidus Snake) and President James Johnson who both played in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty while President George Sears makes a cameo role in Metal Gear Solid in a phone conversation with Revolver Ocelot. Lastly was President Johnson who is also a real president during this era, he appeared in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater for a bit in a phone conversation with Chairman Khrushchev Members * President George Sears (Solidus Snake) * President James Johnson * President Lyndon B. Johnson also credited in the game as President Johnson Category:Groups